Forbidden Love
by Hrafnhildur
Summary: This story is about Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor who are sisters and not just any sisters, The Charmed ones. They are about to start in a normal school after being home schooled there hole life. But Troy, Chad and Ryan ar allsow magical but they are evil
1. Chapter 1:First day in school

**BOOM!!**

"**finally!''**

"**That was one crazy demon!''**

"**Now, Gabriella that wasn't to difficult...we didin't even have to use the power of three."**

''**Never mind Talor, but I still look forward to start school and get away from all the demon fighting we have done over the summer.''**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right.''**

**--**

**This story is about Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor who are sisters and not just any sisters, The Charmed ones. They are about to start in a normal school after being home schooled there hole life.**

**But Troy, Chad and Ryan ar allsow magical but they are evill, The evill Charmed ones...**

**And They are allsow begining in a reguler school.**

**--**

**Troy: Chad what are you doing?**

**Chad: what does it look like I'm doing. Iðm killing a witch.**

**Troy: I thogt we wern't going to kill enyone to day, It's our first day in school to morrow and we don't wona risk exposier.**

**Ryan:Ohh suth up Troy... whats the harm killing one witch?**

**Troy:who knows the Charmed ones might come after us or sumthing...**

**Ryan:the Charmed ones don't stand a chans against us.**

**Chad: yehe Troy what are you thinking... we are even or stronger then the charmed ones.**

**Troy:They have allsow strong powers and have being killing alot of demons latly.**

**Chad: Okey, fine NO more witchkilling for now.**

**--**

**With the Charmed ones**

**Sharpey: Gabs watch up?... you have being acting strangely today, is every thing okay?**

**Gabriella:I'm fine. I'm just realy exited for tomorrow.**

**--**

**The wery next day... in school.**

**Gabriella: Finaly... School has begun**

**Sharpay(not happy):and how is that good news?**

**Taylor: take it esay... and don't tell anyone we were home schooled... we don't wan't the atencion.**

**Sharpay(boerd):and why is that?**

"**the Bolton Brothers walk down the hall and see them and they see them."**

"**They all frose"**

**Taylor & Rayan: What are you doing here.**

**Chad & Sharpay: We go to school here.**

**Troy &Gabriella: What!**

**Some techer: NO yelling in the hallway kids**

**Chad & Sharpay: ehe you are.**

**Techer: detension, both of you.**


	2. Chapter 2:Detencion

In Detencion

Techer:"Now I don't wana here a sound out of you two, I'm gonna get some coffie and you both better be here when I come back."

Sharpay:"What are you and your brothers doing in a normal school?"

Chad: "I cud ask you the same question. Why aren't you and your sisters in Magic school?"

Sharpay: "We don't have to, we know enogh about magic."

Chad: "Yhea rigth I'm sure your going there after this school."

--

Teacher Walkes in.

"I have a signment for you"

Sharpay: "Will it take long sir?"

Techer: "It dependce...is there sumthing you need to do?"

Chad. "Yehe, is there sumthing you need to do Sharpay?"

Techer: "you ceep quiet Chad."

Sharpay: "No sir."

--

An hower later, in Magic School.

Taylor: "Good you'r here."

Gabriella: "We were just talking about wether it was a convincident or unperpes the Bolton brothers are in school here."

Sharpey: "I think it's an exident, They semed just as suprized as we are."

Gabriella: "Yehe I ges your right... I just I was looking so forward to be just normal for ones."

Taylor: "Relax, they aren't going to do enything, they can't risk exposier."

Gabriella: "Yehe... but it isn't the same."

Sharpay: "That is true... but... atleast they are bussy now to so we don't have to worry about them."

Gabriella: "Thanks Sharpay.

--

In the underworld

Troy: "How was detencion Chad?"

Chad: "Oho shut up Troy."

Ryan: "Stop it! We have to be carefull if the Charmed ones are going to try and stop us."

Chad: "They can't vancwish us if we are pobuler."

Troy: "Yehe, but we arn't pobuler

Chad: "Not yet!"


	3. Chapter 3:What to do and how to do it

With the girls, in magic school.

Taylor: You know we can't vancuish them now when they are in public school and not home schooled.

Gabriella: I know, but I wish we could.

Sharpay: weren't you the one who didn't wanted to vanquish more demons or warlocks?

Gabriella: Yeah, but they're relay getting on my last nerve.

Taylor: I know, but we can't, it would draw to much attention.

In The underworled, with the boys.

Troy: How are you going to get every body to like us?

Chad: We just have to make a huge chaos... so everybody get out off school.

Ryan: Are you sure I mean maby they can't cill us...

Troy: What do you mean?

Ryan: I mean we are in school now and we are technically human.

Chad: Genius!

Troy: Yeah...

Ryan: What?

Troy: I don't know, I have a strange feeling

Chad: oh don't think about it we can beat them if they attack.

Troy: Yeah, your right... but we should be careful

Ryan: you're turning into a puss.

Troy: no I'm not feeling offended

Chad: then prove it.

Troy: how?

Chad: cill a witch.

Troy: no problem... witch one?

Ryan: this one hands him a piece of paper with a photo on it

Troy: okay.


	4. Chapter 4:Partners?

In the school

Teacher; Well today we're going to begin an assignment. Hum... Troy and Gabriella, you are partners and Jason and...

Gabriella; What!!

Teacher; is there a problem?

Gabriella; hum No it's okay

Troy;whispers to Gabriella what, are you afraid of me? smiles mean

Gabriella; whispers back no way

Teacher; you can start by deciding what you want to do about.

Troy and Gabriella;at the same time Magic!

Teacher; Okay Troy and Gabriella magic.

They look at eatcuther and feel a spark from the heart to their feet.

they start there assignment

Troy; So... what do you and your sisters do at magic school?

Gabriella; like I'd tell you.

Troy; common, do you rather want to do about black magic?

Gabriella; here's an idea we'll split the assignment, I do about good magic an you'll do about black.

Troy; Okay... then we can put it together, I like it smiles

Gabriella; yeah, yeah...

at the end of the class

Teacher; okay... I now want you to go home with eachuther and work on your assignment after school.

Gabriella; thinks oh no... What am I going to do...? I can't go to his plaice and if he goes home with me he would definitely try and steal the book of shadows.

after school

Troy; so are we going to your plaice or the underworld? smiles

Gabriella; My plaice. doesn't smile back

Troy; Wow somebody is in a bad mode. Chillax.

Gabriella; Fine let's just go home and get this over with.


	5. Chapter 5:At home

At home

Troy; so here is where you live?

Gabriella; Drop the pretend, we both now you knew that I live here.

Troy; Yeah... maybe, but how would you explain if people knew?

Gabriella; ... thinks I have to admit he's got a point.

Troy: Thought so.

Gabriella; Opens the door and lets him inside

Troy: Nice place you got here.

Gabriella; make yourself at home.

Troy; I will.

Gabriella; so… should we get started?

Troy; sure… what do you want to do about?

Gabriella; I was thinking Good vs. evil?

Troy; yeah… maybe about the good and evil charmed ones?

Gabriella; ironic ha ha weary funny.

Troy: fine let's do about witches vs. warlocks and demons.

Gabriella; okay, that sounds fine.

Troy: good, hey where's the bathroom?

Gabriella: upstairs, the second door on the left.

Troy: Thanks. goes to the bathroom

Gabriella; thinking I don't trust him… orbs up to the attic he's at least not here. hears him go downstairs and the front door open…. Then

Taylor yells; demon, demon

Gabriella; orbs downstairs

Troy; lies on the floor

Gabriella; what are you doing…? He's my partner in a school project.

Taylor; O I'm sorry Troy is it?

Troy; yeah… should we continue?

Gabriella: Sure.

Taylor: Sorry again oh and Gaby…

Gabriella: what?

Taylor: let my know next time you invite a demon…

Troy: A warlock!

Taylor: sorry a warlock over …okay?

Gabriella: Okay.

Troy: you know there is equally a huge different between a demon and a warlock.

Gabriella: Well that's great why don't you write about that?

Troy: okay… and you can write about witches and who they protect smiles

Gabriella: smiles back okay.

A few minuet's later

Troy: I'm done.

Gabriella: how did you do this so quickly?

Troy; magic… no personal gain for me smiles

Gabriella: okay: I just have a few more things to write.

An hower later

Gabriella: I'm finished.

Troy: Finally… then I'm going home!

Gabriella: okay… bye

Troy: yeah whatever goes out

Taylor: comes in why did you bring him home?

Gabriella: It was either that or go down in the underworld smiles to her

Taylor: I see… where's Sharpay?

Gabriella: I think she's downtown.

Taylor: surprise!

Gabriella: laughs yeah a big surprise.


	6. Chapter 6:Demon!

Sorry how long this took I was all out of ideas but enjoy.

--

downtown

Sharpay; on the phone hey can you meet me downtown?

Kelsey; sure why not... bye closes the phone

Sharpay; bye

few minuet's later

Kelsey; hey... what do you want to do?

Sharpay; hey I don't know... you?

Kelsey; let's go shopping!

Sharpay; laughs okay!

At the manor

Taylor; What where you and Troy working on?

Gabriella; It was a school project and we had to work together at home and I couldn't go to the underworld, I mean our magic doesn't even work well there... you can't even blow up demons there...

Taylor; I know but our powers are growing and son I'll be able to blow up demons there.

Gabriella; laughs yeah but I don't care we have enough to do with school and stuff.

Taylor; yeah you're right...

Gabriella; of cores I am...laughs

Taylor; laughs yeah... you are the smart one...

"Sharpay comes running inside the house"

Gabriella; what's wrong?

Sharpay; Demon!

Gabriella; what? ... Now?

Sharpay; yeah... Tay... can you blow him up?

Taylor; maybe... is it an upper level demon?

Sharpay; I don't know!

"The demon comes crashing through the window"

Gabriella; blow him up!

Taylor; it's not working!!

Gabriella; than freeze him!!

Taylor; freezes him

Demon; stays frozen for like two seconds

Gabriella; well that didn't work... lamp!

Demon; is knocked out

Gabriella; Book of shadows! the book lands in her arms It's a travel demon... it says here he's immune to witches powers...

Taylor; is there a power of three spell in there?

Gabriella; no but hears a potion...

Sharpay; Taylor you're the best at potions... you go and make it... we'll fend him of...

Taylor; runs to the kitchen

Gabriella; you don't have to... it's already made... I made three vials of every potion in the book...

Taylor; you did what! Why?

Gabriella; because I wanted to be ready if something like this comes up... I mean we are at school now...

Sharpay; nice move sis

Gabriella; thanks... I'll go and get it... orbs upstairs

Taylor; she's unbelievable ... she rely wants a normal life...

Sharpay; yeah ... she deserves one too...

Gabriella; orbs back down to the living room I got it!

Taylor; throw it!

Gabriella; my pleasure throws it

Demon; bursts into flames

Gabriella; now that's a vanquish

Sharpay; you can say that again!


	7. Chapter 7:Why where you there?

at Troy's house

Chad; hey Troy... where were you?

Troy; at the Halliwell's

Chad; What! Why?

Troy; I and Gabriella are partners in a school project and we had to go home together and study... did you know they never use magic for personal gain?

Chad; wow... that's like... unbelievable...

Troy; yeah I know... i was like two minuet's with my part and she was like two hours... and I had to like just sit there doing nothing sigh

Chad; I feel your pain man... but why didn't you just kill her with one of your arrows?

Troy; I... well I... don't know... I didn't rely think much about it...

Chad; are you okay man?

Troy; yeah I think so... why?

Chad; because you weren't thinking about killing a charmed one...

Troy; that's because our project was magic... and she was writing about good magic and is about to read it all aloud in front of the whole class and I'm going to hear it smiles an evil smile

Chad; nice one bro...

Ryan; walks in the room hey guy's somebody attacked the charmed ones just now...

Troy; Who?

Ryan; a Travel demon... why?

Troy; because I was there like an hour ago...

Ryan; and why where you there?

Troy; I had to... but anyway... I think Gabriella needs a little time off from magic... she didn't even need to look at the book of shadows... she knew everything... and she wrote like ten pages or something...

Ryan; yeah... she is the smart one... but you could kill her easily... with your arrows... grins

Troy; I don't know... she's strong... and I have to hit her first...

Chad; what's up with you to day Troy..? you've been acting weird ewer since you got home...

Troy; I don't know... I just... never mind... I'm going to my room... leaves

Ryan; I think we will have to do a little witch killing tonight... that should bring the old Troy back...

Chad; think so... because I think he's getting soft...

Ryan; don't say that... we have to take care of the charmed ones though... they might get in the way...

Chad; well good luck doing it without Troy...

Ryan; what do you mean?

Chad; well he's the one who can "orb" we'll never be able to surprise them if we don't orb...

Ryan; well than we just have to get him to orb us to the manor and then he can just shout Gabriella with his crossbow and the power of three is history...

Chad; yeah there's just one itchy bitty problem...

Ryan; what?

Chad; well... Troy's not rely in the mood for witch killing right now is he?

Ryan; he will! grins

Well I know it's short but read on... can Troy kill Gabriella or is he falling for her?

Review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8:Am I falling in love?

**Sorry I haven't updated for some time but I wasn't sure what to write next… If you have any ideas let me know in the Rewievs**

'In Troy's room'

"_Troy wake up… it's time… we have to destroy the Charmed ones once and for all…" Ryan said… Troy got up and went downstairs to meet up with Ryan and Chad… "Are you ready to do this?"_

_Troy takes up his crossbow… "Yes I am…"_

They orb quietly to Paige's room… she lies there all pale and beautiful… Troy raised his crossbow… but then when he was about to fire… he couldn't… she was too beautiful… he turned around… "Is there something wrong Troy?" whispered Ryan… "Yes in a matter of fact there is… I can't do this" and with these words Troy shoots Ryan and then turns to Chad and shoots him too…

Troy wakes up in a shock… and sees Ryan standing there… "What are you doing here Ryan?"… "I'm just checking on you… you were mumbling in your sleep... I was? ... Yes you were… and what did I say? … well you said you couldn't do it!" Troy just stared at him… well you'd better get some more sleep… and try not to scream next time… okay?" Troy nodded… goodnight Ryan … goodnight little bro…" Ryan leaves

Troy lies down thinking… "Am I falling for her? … No… that's impossible… warlocks and demons can't love… can they…? What am I thinking…?!

'The next day at school'

Troy walks into the classroom and sits next to Gabriella so they can finish putting together the presentation… "Hey Gabriella…" Troy said… "Hey Troy… do you have the assignment?" Gabriella responded… "Off cores… what did you think I would forget it? … I'm not that stupid…" Troy said. Gabriella just looked at him with a weird look on her face…

The Teacher walks in…"Good morning class… Are everybody ready with their assignments?" "Yes Mrs. Darbus" the class responded… except Troy who just looked bored… "Mr. Bolton you seem ready… why won't you and Miss Halliwell start?"… "Why not… are you ready Gabriella?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face… "Yes I am" Gabriella replied not so happy… They start their presentation talking about good magic and Troy listens eagerly trying to hear something useful out off it… And when Troy talked about dark magic Gabriella did the same…

"Well thank you for this weary interesting presentation… where did you find all this information?" Mrs. Darbus asked… "Well my sisters and I have been researching magic for a long time now and we just used that information and Troy knew a lot to…" Gabriella answered… "well this was weary interesting and I give you an A+ for an outstanding assignment… It must have taken hours to work on…" "Well actually just tree…" Troy said… "Well that's great now next are Jason and Martha…"

"After the class"

"Well that went well didn't it?" Troy asked Gabriella…"Yeah it did… but bye I don't want to talk to you if I don't have to…" Gabriella walked away leaving Troy alone with a weird look on his face… 

"_Why did I talk to her… why didn't I just walk away to my brothers or something…? Well I'd better go find them…"_

Gabriella walked away from Troy and found Sharpay talking to Kelsey… "Hey Shar…" Gabriella said… "Hey Gaby… how did the presentation go?" "I got an A+… and found out that Troy is okay in class projects…" Kelsey laughed "Why did you think other vice… I mean he was homeschooled…" she said… "Well he didn't have to work much… he was rely quick writing his part of the assignment…" Gabriella responded "Than he just lay on the couch and waited for me to finish…" "Well I'm still happy that you didn't have to go over to his place or something… I don't like it when my baby sister is at some stranger's house…" Sharpay said

Gabriella just smiled… _"I got an A+ and I was working with Troy and off all people he helped me get an A+… come to think of it he seems different when he's not the demon or the warlock I'm trying to kill… he's kinda cute… what am I thinking… he's a warlock who's trying to kill me and I'm thinking about how cute he is… what am I thinking… he and I could never be together… he's evil and I'm good… and we're both trying to kill each other… HELP!_

**Hey everybody… sorry if it's short but I hope you like it… please tell me what you think… and if you have any ideas I'm all ears… Pleas Rewiev… **


	9. Chapter 9: I have a plan

_**Okay I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry for those who were waiting but I had a writer's block… I have ideas but I don't know how to make them happen… so here's chapter 9 hope you like it…**_

--

Gabriella was walking home from school in deep thinking.

"_What's happening to me? Why can't I stop thinking about Troy? He's a warlock! But he's also so cute! Oh this isn't happening! Am I falling for him? Why him of all the boys in my class heck in the school! What am I going to do?" _she sighed and came home and went to her room to study.

--

Troy was home thinking about Gabriella.

"_Wow she's so cute! And she's smart and funny and nice when you get to know her… Okay I have to snap out of this! Last time I checked neither warlocks nor Darklighters can love! What's happening to me? Did she put a spell on me or something?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryan and Chad walking in to the kitchen where he was.

"Hey guys…" he said.

"Hey Troy, I got a plan on how to finish of the Charmed ones once and for all…" Ryan said with an evil smile on his face.

"He just told it to me…" Chad said.

"Cool, so what is it?" Troy asked. _"What am I going to do? I can't kill her! My dream proved it! What if I kill Ryan or Chad?"_ he thought.

"Well we go into Gabriella's room in the middle of the night, you orb us and then you shoot her with one of your arrows, she is part Whitelighter…" Ryan said smirking.

"Yeah, that's a plan…" Troy said. _"What the hell! It's exactly like in my dream!"_ He thinks.

"Are you OK man?" Chad asked.

"Yeah I'm good" Troy lied.

"Well we strike tonight…" Ryan said. "Unless you don't like the plan…" he said looking at Troy.

"No it's good, but what if she's awake?" Troy asked.

"Then you'll just be ready…" Ryan said.

"Yeah, of cores…" Troy said. "Let's do this!"

Chad and Ryan smiled and both thought they had the old Troy back.

--

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella yelled as she went to the door.

Outside she found a box with a note on it… "To Gabriella"

"_What? What is this? I'd better take it upstairs…"_ she thought.

--

"It's time" Ryan said to Troy and Chad. "Do you have your crossbow Troy?"

"Yes, I'm ready…" Troy responded.

"Good, let's do it!" Ryan said.

Troy nodded and orbed all three of them in Gabriella's room, she wasn't asleep…

"What the heck!" she yelled.

"Shoot her!" Chad screamed.

Troy aimed and shoots Gabriella in the chest and she fell to the floor.

Taylor and Sharpay came running in the room. They saw Gabriella on the floor, Troy with the crossbow and Chad and Ryan standing beside him.

"Gabriella!" Taylor screamed and ran to her.

"You monsters what did you do to her?" Sharpay yelled.

"Bye bye ladies…" Ryan said before Troy orbed them away…

--

**Okay I know this is short, but I'll update again soon, I promise… So what's going to happen? Is Gabriella dead? And what was in that box? Well you'll find out in chapter 10…**

**Please review and tell me what you think…**


	10. Chapter 10: Please wake up!

_**Okay here's chapter 10**_

--

"We did it!" Chad yelled when they got home.

"Yeah we did…" Troy said in a low voice.

"What's wrong with you man?" Ryan asked. "We just killed one of the charmed ones, we should be celebrating!"

"Yeah you're right…" Troy said and smiled. "I'm going to orb and get us some drinks…"

"Okay…" Chad and Ryan said.

"Don't be too long getting them…" Ryan said smirking.

"I won't…" Troy said before orbing away.

"Okay what's up with him latly?" Chad asked. "He's been weird since we started in that school…"

"Yeah, I think we should go witch hunting this weekend, that always charred him up…" Ryan said.

--

"Gabriella? Gabriella can you hear me? Please wake up!" Sharpay said on the floor beside Gabriella.

"We need you…" Taylor said. "Please wake up…"

"She's not going to wake up like that…" a voice behind them said.

Taylor and Sharpay quickly turned around to see who it was.

"You! You killed her and now you show up here! Wow you've got nerve!" Sharpay yelled.

"Wait!" he said when Taylor raised her hands ready to try and blow him up. "Do you want your sister back or not?"

Taylor hesitated. "Why would you bring her back for us? And how are you going to do it?"

Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled the arrow out of her chest and it dissapeard. "She's not dead…" he said.

"What are you talking about? She's not breathing and you just shoot her with a poisoned arrow and she's part whitelighter! Sharpay yelled.

"I didn't rely shoot her…" Troy said. "I shoot this…" Taking up a necklace from her chest.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"I see we've stopped yelling…" Troy said. "Well I sent it to her earlier today…"

"Why did you do that?" Sharpay asked.

"That's for me to know…" Troy said. "But I charmed it, it protected her from the arrow, but put her to sleep of death which is easy to wake a person up from, if you know the spell…"

"Well we don't know the spell!" Sharpay yelled.

"I know that, now will you please calm down…?" Troy said.

Sharpay took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you…" Troy said. "Well actually you know the spell, you just can't use it, personal gain…"

"What spell? We'll still use it! She's our sister!" Taylor yelled.

"Okay relax!" Troy said. "First you don't have to worry about the personal gain part, I'm going to say the spell, the awakening spell…"

Taylor stared at him. "Do you actually expect we're going to let you anywhere near the book? After what happened?

"No I'm not stupid, you can get the spell and the stuff that's needed and then I can say the spell, you just have to write it down for me…" Troy said.

"How do we know you're not tricking us because Chad or Ryan needs the spell?" Taylor said.

"Taylor! We have to get Gabriella back what else can we do?" Sharpay said.

"We can say the spell ourselves!" Taylor yelled.

"No you can't" Troy said. "If you two do it, then there's some twist going to happen and maybe hurt people. You can't risk that…"

"Taylor he's right and he did save Gabi's life with this necklace…" Sharpay said. "I'm going to get the spell…" she said before leaving the room.

Taylor stood there glaring at Troy who was getting nervous that Ryan and Chad would come after him or looking for him.

Sharpay came back few minut's later with the spell. "Here it is handing it to Troy.

Troy saw that she was ready to stop him if he tried to orb, not that he was going to.

Troy bent over Gabriella and started chanting the spell.

Taylor and Sharpay stood over him hoping that Gabriella would wake up.

Troy said the spell for the third time.

--

"Where is he? How long can it take to get a few drinks?" Chad said to Ryan.

"I don't know where he is, he has to be in the underworld or we should be able to sense him…" Ryan said.

"Let's try scrying" Chad suggested.

"I'll get the map and the crystal!" Ryan said running up to his room to get his map and a crystal.

Chad waited down stairs clearing the table.

"I got it!" Ryan said coming down the stairs. "Now let's see where he went to get us drinks…"

--

"Why did you stop?" Sharpay asked when Troy suddenly stopped chanting.

Troy started saying some spell that neither Sharpay nor Taylor recognized.

Troy then went silent as the grave.

"Care to explain?" Taylor asked.

Troy put a finger on his moth sending them a signal to be quiet.

--

"It's not working. He must be in the underworld…" Ryan said putting the crystal on the table.

"Or he doesn't want us to find him…" Chad said. "Maybe we should go down in the underworld to see if we can sense him there…"

"Okay, I'll go first" Ryan said before blinking down in the underworld.

Chad blinked down there after him.

"Why didn't we just blink earlier?" Chad asked.

"Because the house can be protected from blinking but Gabriella orbs herself so they can't protected it from orbing…" Ryan answered. "Now I'm going to try and sense him, you look around and ask if someone has seen him…"

"Okay…" Chad said walking a little away from Ryan. "Common bro where are you?" he thought.

--

Troy stood up. "They're looking for me…"

"Who are? Your brothers?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I have to hurry…" he said and bent down to Gabriella again and started chanting.

"Why is it taking so long?" Sharpay asked Taylor in a low voice.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure about a lot of things right now…" Taylor responded.

But then something happened and Troy got thrown into the wall.

--

"I can't find him anywhere, can you sense him?" Chad asked walking up to Ryan.

"No I can't sense him anywhere…" He said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him!" Chad said. "He owns us an explaination.

--

_**Here you go chapter 10… I hope you liked it. So did Gabriella wake up? What happened to Troy? And will Ryan and Chad find him?**_

_**Well you'll get to know soon, I've already started on chapter 11 so hopefully he'll be up soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Did it work?

_**Here's chapter 11… Hope you like it…**_

--

"Troy? Are you OK?" Sharpay asked. _"Why am I asking him? I shouldn't care! But he is saving my sisters life…"_ she thought.

Troy looked up. "I think so… is she awake?" he asked.

"No she isn't! It's not working!" Taylor yelled.

"What's not working?" a low voice said.

"Gabi?" Taylor and Sharpay asked.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said and got up.

"Lie back down…" Taylor said. "You need to rest… here on the bed"

Gabriella sees Troy. "Look out! Lamp!" she yelled but Troy duck and avoided it.

"Thanks a lot! I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?" he said.

"What is he talking about?" Gabriella asked Taylor and Sharpay.

"It's true, he saved you…" sharpay said.

"But he was the one who shoot me in the first place!" Gabriella said.

"And I was the one to send you this necklace…" troy said holding up the charmed necklace.

"You sent it? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"To save your life…" Troy said looking down.

Gabriella stared at him. "You saved my life? You of all people? Last time I checked you were trying to kill me!" she said.

"Well things change…" Troy said. "But now I have to go before Chad and Ryan find me, they're looking for me…"

"How do you know?" they all asked.

"I casted a spell, and when they were scrying I casted another spell so they wouldn't find me." Troy said. "By the way you don't happen to own three drinks I could borrow?"

"Yes we do, but why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well if I go saying that I'm going to get drinks then I can't return after all this time empty handed." Troy said.

"Okay, I'll get them for you" Gabriella said orbing down stairs and back up holding three drinks. "Here you go" she said.

"Thanks, see you around…" Troy said before orbing away.

"_He saved my life… What's that suppose to mean? Is he turning good? But how? Why?"_ Gabriella thought.

"Gabi I think you should lie down and get some rest, it's school tomorrow…" Taylor said.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said and yawned. "Good night, what's left of it…"

"Goodnight Gabi…" Taylor said.

"And don't you ever scare us like this again" Sharpay said hugging her.

Gabriella hugged her back. "I'll try" she said smiling.

--

Troy arrived home to see Chad and Ryan standing there talking.

"Hey I'm back…" he said.

"Troy! Where have you been?" Ryan yelled.

"Getting drinks…" Troy said holding up the drinks.

"Where did you go to get them?" Chad asked.

"Well I thought since we are celebrating a death of a charmed one. Why not steal her drinks while we're at it…" Troy said.

"So you went back to the manor and stole these drinks for us?" Ryan asked.

"Yes…" Troy said.

"Why did it take so long?" Chad asked.

"Because I couldn't orb into the house, they must have put protection over the house so no one can orb either…" Troy said.

"So you blinked?" Ryan asked.

"No, you know as well as I do that the house is protected from blinking, I just used some spells to break up the front door and I took these from their refrigerator…" Troy lied hoping that they would believe him.

"Nice work bro…" Chad said.

"Yeah, good job…" Ryan said. "I can't wait to hear them explain how it happened on the news…"

"Hah yeah that should be interesting…" Troy said laughing.

"Now how about opening up these bottles for us Troy?" Chad said.

"No problem bro…" Troy said orbing open the bottles.

--

I can't believe Troy, Troy one of the evil charmed ones! Saved our little sisters life…" Sharpay said to Taylor after saying goodnight to Gabriella.

"Not to mention the power of three…" Taylor said. "I mean after all these years, why?"

"Well maybe living in the human world is bringing out the best of him…" Sharpay said.

"Or maybe it's because of someone that's bringing out the best of him…" Taylor said.

"What do you mean? No you don't actually think he's falling for Gabi?" Sharpay asked standing up.

"Yes I do, didn't you see the way he looked at her?" Taylor said.

"Yes I did, and the weird part is, she had the same look on her face when he was leaving…" Sharpay said. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can to, it's up to her…" Taylor said. "And besides I don't think he's going to hurt her…"

"I know that, I'm just not as sure about us…" Sharpay said.

"By hurting us he would be hurting Gabi, technically" Taylor said.

"Well I'm going to get some rest as well, before going to school…" Sharpay said.

"Yeah me too…" Taylor said and they walked to their bedrooms. "Goodnight sis…"

"Goodnight…" Sharpay responded going in her room and falling asleep.

--

"Hey Troy can you get the spell that we used all the time once? You know the one that returns lost sleep so we won't fall asleep in school…" Chad said.

"Yeah sure…" Troy said yawning. "I think we need it…"

Troy comes back few minutes later with the spell.

"Thanks…" Chad said.

"Any time, I've already used it…" Troy said.

"Okay…" Chad said and started chanting the spell. "Here…" he says handing the spell to Ryan.

"Thanks…" Ryan said and started chanting.

--

"Gabi, it's time to wake up…" Taylor said gently to Gabriella.

Gabriella mubles and slowly wakes up. "Good morning…" she said.

"Common down stairs, I've made some breakfast…" Taylor said.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a second…" Gabriella said and stood up as Taylor left the room.

Gabriella got dressed and then notissed something on the little table in her room. _"What's this?"_ she thought and picked it up. It was the necklace that Troy had sent to her, with another note on it… _"Keep this on at all times, it'll protected you from darklighter arrows…"_

She smiled and put it on and then walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning" she said to Sharpay.

"Good morning…" Sharpay said. "Gosh I'm tired…" yawns.

"Well you can take a nap after school…" Taylor said. "How are you Gabi?"

"I'm good…" Gabriella said and started eating her pancakes.

"That's good…" Taylor said.

"Yeah…" Sharpay said yawning. "That's great!"

Gabriella smiled.

--

Troy was getting nervis _"What are Chad and Ryan going to do when they see Gabriella alive?" _he thought.

"Everything OK Troy?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, everything's great!" Troy said looking up and freezing. "On second thought, No it's not…" he said.

"What are you talking about Troy?" Ryan asked looking in the same direction as Troy. "WHAT? How can it be?

Chad and Ryan were staring at Gabriella walking with her sisters and Troy was faking a surprise.

"How did she survive?" Ryan asked.

"_You have no idea…"_ Troy thought.

--

_**So this was chapter 11, hope you like it… review and tell me what you think…**_


End file.
